snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
August Goldstein
August Goldstein was born on November 19th, 2061 on Manchester, United Kingdom. He is currently entering his fourth year as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At school he enjoys his lessons, hanging out with friends, and played as Beater and Chaser for the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team during his third year. Auggie was the first born child to the Muggle couple of Ezekiel and Sarah Goldstein and they still are unsure as to how their son ended up with magical abilities. About six years later, they were blessed with a baby girl, Slyvia, who as of today still has shown no magical endowment. After enduring the strange happenings around their son throughout his young life including a series of repetitive letters that arrived to the house two years in a row, the cat was out of the bag as they were informed Auggie was a wizard, and he was to attend a magical boarding school. Early Life August’s mother and father met when Ezekiel (father) was attending Oxford University and he met her at a coffee shop. After many dates receiving the blessing from each set of parents, they married and then moved in to a small flat just a few blocks from a Jewish Seminary School for the Youth. Shortly after starting their new life together, the couple was blessed with a baby boy whom they named August David Goldstein. This curly haired tot had a normal enough childhood. He learned to crawl and then walk rather early but his father said it was because he was going to be a smart teacher like his dad one day. When he was two, his mother received a call at work from August’s daycare informing her that somehow he had gotten out of the gate and they had found him on the top of the bookshelf in the other room. Years went by without another strange incident and the family added a new member. Sylvia Goldstein was born when August was six and they got along wonderfully. Everything had been going quite normally for the young family at the time but it wasn’t until August was 10 and enrolled in his father’s school, Manchester’s School of Abraham, that another occurrence had raised the eyebrows of his parents. August was always a quiet boy and was rather shy at times, only really hanging out with his one good friend Peter. Throughout his years at the school a boy named Arthur Hemmingway had constantly mocked the boys, chased them home on their bikes and called them mean names. One day, when August was walking on his way home with Peter, Arthur came up on them and stole Peter’s bike. August yelled at him to get off but he wouldn’t and then suddenly, all of the bully’s hair fell out…as if my magic. Later that year, after summer was coming to a close, the Goldstein family received a strange letter in the mail from a far-away school requesting that their son attend. His father would have nothing to say about it, he was to be kept in his school where he would learn and excel for his future. August was not upset; he hadn’t really heard anything about the school anyways, even after some internet research. So he continued on for two more years at his Muggle School when he received another letter in the mail requesting his attendance at the ‘Legendary School’ called Hogwarts and that he was a wizard. The Headmaster seemed to think that this was a necessary thing to let them know this time in a special letter that was addressed to ‘Muggleborn witches and wizards and their parents’. When he travelled to Diagon Alley to purchase his needed magical supplies for school he recieved his wand (12.i inches, Birch wood, Abraxan Feather, Light) and all the rest after a very awkward trip to Gringott's Wizarding Bank which involved a startled Mrs. Goldstein and a goblin employee. Now that he had all of his things and his train ticket, August was ready to head off to Hogwarts. Education at Hogwarts August was late to joining the ranks of the prestigeous wizarding school and in that respect was going to be starting as a Third Year for his first term at Hogwarts. He was allowed to sit under the Sorting Hat during the Start-of-Term Feast and was sorted into the Noble House of Gryffindor. He had read about that house in Hogwarts, A History, one of the texts he had bought for school, and was excited to see he was considered for the house of the brave and courageous. Third Year The excitement of Auggie's first term at Hogwarts began at the beginning, as you would figure, with the meeting of his housemates. One of the first people he met from Gryffindor house was fourth year Prefect Kurumi Hollingberry. This meeting was one that foreshadowed a long and great friendship to come but was also significant in the fact that she helped him perform his first bit of magic, the Scorgify Charm, to help clean the suprisingly dirty dishes and silverware. Another who helped out with this was Quidditch Captain Carter Phillips. Whilst they were cleaning House Elves descended upon the table and enstilled a lasting fear of them in the young boy. Lessons began and Auggie began to settle into his new home. He excelled in Muggle Studies as he expected he would and was rather interested in Herbology because of the woman who taught it Professor Seren Bentley. The woman soon became one of his favorite professors, despite the fact that she was the first to take points from him for a slight misunderstanding of class rules. He also enjoyed his Transfiguration lessons with Professor Isobel Magnus and the wacky times in History of Magic with Professor Everett Scabior, one of which involved the young Gryffindor flying around on a bewitched apple basket. Summer began to turn more into fall and Quidditch Try-Outs had been scheduled. August, having met the Captain before, decided he should try out. He had also been given this nifty book called Quidditch Throughout the Ages by some Slytherin girl named Sierra Greingoth he had met in Flourish & Blotts back before the term started and after reading it, he wouldn't miss out on it for the world. He made the team and was made Beater. And then later Chaser for one match. Many more friendships were made with people like Victoria Bunbury, a fellow Slytherin third year, who he had grown especially close to during the school's Around the World in a Hogwarts Minute event. He had the biggest crush on the girl until he realized they probably would just be friends and when he found out she was dating Gryffindor fifth year, Paulie Foster. Taryn Hayden is a Slytherin girl who he met in the Alley while shopping for a new pet. She helped him pick out a turtle which they named Bruce. The two of them continued to hang out at Hogwarts, often frequenting the Gazebo or the Treehouse on the school's grounds. Kurumi and Auggie also grew closer, she helped him study for lessons and they ended up spending lots of time together on the pitch during Quidditch matches and practices or in the common room. Towards the end of the term, they had a pep rally where August, Josh Carter, Carter Phillips and Gideon Gert went shirtless to show some lion pride with body paint which was so kindly applied by Gryffindor 'cheerleaders' Kurumi and Selina Skylar. The End-of-the-Term Feast was met by slight meloncholy on the part of Auggie and the rest of the Lions for Gryffindor House lost the House Cup, the Quidditch Cup, and the Gobstones Championship Match to the Slytherins. After waiting around for the food to appear, all hell broke loose as Headmaster Gaellen Tate announced that a baby house elf was on the loose and that they needed to catch it. Helping with the plan devised by Kurumi, Auggie took his socks off and ensured (by force) that Professor Bentley did the same. The House elf was captured and a wonderful term at Hogwarts was concluded. As he waited for the next term of school to begin, Auggie had a blind-date set up by the couple of the year Tori and Paulie with none other than one of his best friends Taryn. I wonder how this will go. Appearance August has an average build for a fourteen year-old but has always been a bit short for his age. During the summer between his thrid and fourth year however he hit a small growth spurt reaching 5' 5'' forcing his mother to have to buy many new clothes and forcing Auggie to buy new robes.'' His hair is dark brown, and curly unless he puts something in in--which he rarely does. The curly hair runs in the family and he likes it, despite the craziness of it all first thing in the morning. He has fair skin, much like many people who live in the United Kingdom and his face has a slightly crooked nose and high cheek bones. His eyes are also brown like his mother's. Personality and Character Traits August has always been a down to earth kind of kid. He grew up in a home centered on rules and manners. He was taught at a young age that you are to respect your elders, your peers and yourself; you must work hard to achieve your dreams, and to never give up hope for a great future. August is a hard worker in school and is willing to try new things and activities when the opportunity presents itself. He is a kind and caring boy with a big heart, a bit shy at first, but willing to listen and get to know you if you let him. Many at Hogwarts have noticed the sort of innocence that he seems to emmit but that was mainly because of his complete and utter ignorance of all things magic. Now that he is returning back to the WIzarding World he will come back with some more confidence. Relationships Ezekiel Goldstein Ezkiel Goldstein was born a Muggle on July 21, 2037 in Waterloo, England. He grew up in a small suburb with his father, mother and 4 siblings; three older brothers and one younger sister. Ezekiel was always fond of school and did quite well. He attended Oxford University were he graduated Magna Cum Lade and went into Education. While studying in Oxford he met a young waitress at a local coffee shop, Sarah Ogden, and they fell in love. The dated for two years and after he graduated they recieved each other's parents' blessings and married at Ezekial's Uncle's synagogue. Ezkekiel and Sarah moved to Manchester together where he took up a teaching position at the local Jewish youth seminary school, Manchester's School of Abraham, in the Mathematics program. After being married for barely a year, they were blessed with a son, August David, and then a few years later, their daughter Slyvia. Ezekiel and his children have a strong bond fed by love and respect for each other and Auggie knows he can come to him if he ever need anything. Sarah (Ogden) Goldstein Sarah was born a Muggle on February 2, 2031 in Lion, France. Her mother and father own a pastry shop and Sarah was their only child. Throughout her young life, her family had always had financial problems and when she was fifteen her parents lost their shop and Sarah and her family were forced to move to Oxford to live with her father's brother, Charles. While in Oxford Sarah did well in secondary school and she graduated with fair marks. She wanted to continue on to University but her family obviously could not afford it. So she went straight into the word force to help provide money for the family. Sarah became a waitress at a local coffee shop by the University where she was able to chat with some of the brightest minds in England. One day she met a young man studying to be a Math teacher, Ezekiel Goldstein, who she instantly fell for. They began dating and after a few weeks, Sarah brought the nice Jewish boy home to meet her parents. They continued to date and eventually married and moved to Manchester after Ezekiel graduated from the University. Sarah got a job at a local department store while her husband began teaching. They had two children, August and Slyvia, and the family flourished. Later when her kids were older she was promoted to Manager of the store. August is very close to his mother and she prides herself with enstilling the good manners and traits that make him such a wonderful boy. Slyvia Goldstein Slyvia was born a Muggle on January 14 2068. Her mother, father, and older brother August were very excited to have another addition to their family. As Slyvia grew it became apparent that she did not have any magical abilities like August had, she was a normal child; very well behaved and rarely ill. Slyvia attends the same school Auggie used to go to and the one that their father Ezekiel still teaches at. Slyvia knows what her brother is and where he has been for the past nine months but she has sworn to keep the secret. She really missed her brother while he was away at Hogwarts this past term and she plans to grill him for all sorts of details when he comes home. What's in a Name? * August's first name was chosen from a character from the Sarah Gruen novel, Water for Elephants. Based soley on the name, not the character's personality or attitude. *David was chosen from the Biblical David, a shepard from the Judah tribe of Judaism. He defeated the giant Goliath and later became a Hebrew king. This name was chose for it's hints at strength. Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2080 Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Yearbook Category:Alumni